Happy Bondage Material II
by xxxSilverSirenxxx
Summary: A doujin based fic. UKUS/ USUK with a brief appearance by France. Rated M to be safe.


Happy Bondage Material II

xxxSilverSirenxxx

**This is a Doujin-based fanfic adaptation**

**Title: Happy Bondage Material II**

**Doujinka:**

**Pairing USUK with a brief appearance from France**

**Warning: yaoi, SM, language, bondage, perverted old Europeans, etc….**

Don't like, hit the back button

…

Still here?

Okay let's get started.

"England-I'm here!" a certain American called out as he hit the Englishman's doorbell. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door swung open.

"!?"

He was expecting for England to open the door (since it was Friday night he suspected that he would be a little tipsy by now)…but he was not expecting for him to be seeing some tight fitting leather clothing, and what looked like to be a police hat on his head, with an inebriated France behind him also wearing leather and…was that a _rose_ over his vital regions?

"Yo-America!" England hiccuped as he greeted the younger man. "Glad you could make it."

"Ohoh- It's America!" France drooled.

America quickly slammed the door in his face.

"HEY! Ah- you fucker!"

Suddenly the door slammed back open, making America jump back.

'_HOLY SHIT!'_

"Why did you shut the door?" England cried.

"It's normal to shut the door on something like this!" America yelled. He twitched as he go a good look at the two tipsy older Nations. "I'm probably going to regret this, but…what the Hell are you two doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" France slurred as he leaned against England while pausing from drinking his liquor. "We're having a little chat. While indulging in a little SM."

America twitched again. _'Ughhh…they're just a couple of perverted old men!'_

"I'm going home." America said quickly turning around.

"Wait! We have stuff for you too!" England cried while France nodded in agreement.

"What?" America asked in shock, momentarily letting down his guard.

"See?"

"What-?"

France took advantage of it to grab his arms. "I~Got~You~!"

"AH!" America yelled and tried to wrestle himself free.

"Ah-Ow!"

"What the Hell?! Let me go!"

"England! Ah!"

"Ah! Let go!"

"Hurry up or your big brother is going to die!" France yelled.

"Ah-Okay. Okay." England said with a shrug before grabbing an open bottle of whiskey.

"America, open your mouth." England said with a giggle.

"Wait, England- That's-" America gaped in shock. "I don't-"

England shoved the bottle into his open mouth and tipped the liquid down his throat.

"Nn! Nhg!"

"Nice technique~!" France laughed as America was forced to chug the contents.

"There we go, that's a good boy America~!" England said encouragingly as the last drops disappeared down America's throat.

"Ugh~ You guys suck…" America slurred.

"Oh my~ I think I've had a revelation." France gasped.

"Shut the fuck up." England cooed.

"Hurry! Hurry!" France said as he helped England take America's shirt off.

"Fwah?"

"Take it off! Off, off!

"HEY! WAIT- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" America yelled as they stared to yank off his clothes. "Ah-!"

CRASH!

"AAAHHH!" America yelled as they started to redress him in some leather pants and bind his hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

When they were done he was now in a long sleeved white shit that left the front of his chest exposed, leather pants, and a collar connected to his restrained wrists. He was also in boots with his legs restrained by chains as well.

"You guys are the worst!" America pouted.

But the European nations were too busy drooling at the sight of their work. At least until France's cell phone went off.

"Oh!"

"Hm?"

"…"

"Allo~?"

"_Ma cherie~! What is the matter? Eh? Now? Mais oui! If it is for you, mon cher I will doing anything!"_

"Salut~!

"Well, I have a lady waiting, so I shall be taking y leave. You two have fun!" France said with a wink as he hung up and sauntered out, slamming the door behind him.

"I've been had." England commented. "Completely fooled…He planned that…"

America tugged on the chains. Nope he wasn't sober enough yet to break them.

"Ahh- See England? The joke is over, So hurry up and get e out of this thing."

"No-pe!" England said as he got close to America's face.

"Eh?"

"SM is actually very interesting. I'm a little sad it took me so long to look into it." England said holding up a booklet with various ways to tie up your partner. "I got this from Japan."

_Flashback_

"_Hey Japan? What's this?" England asked curiously as he found a most provocative magazine on Japan's kotatsu table. He flipped through and found various ideas and positions that looked interesting. _

"_It's for research!" Japan said in a panicky voice as he saw what the European had found._

"_..Huh" England replied curiously as he started getting ideas. "…can I borrow this?"_

"_Keep it!_

_End flashback_

"You're going to snap my arms off if you do that!" America yelled as England showed him pictures of various positions to tie him in.

"Tying people up is simply lovely…You'd definitely look good like this America."

"ARE YOU STUPID?" America yelled. "Do you want to kill me?"

England started drooling as images of America tied up in various provocative posses, calling him Master and insulting him flashed through his mind. Sexual bondage!

"Oh shit. You look fucking sexy!" England giggled.

"I don't care if it's in your head! This is a goddamn CRIME~" America yelled. "If you like it so fucking much; why don't we tie _you_ up!?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?" America repeated in a worried tone as England looked thrilled at the offer. 'What the Hell is he thinking?'

England drooled as he envisioned America standing above him with a riding crop in one hand and the rope that held his tied arms in the other.

"_**Where do you want it next bitch?"**_

"Well, if you really want to switch…I don't mind." England said with a blush.

"…" America just stared.

"..Let's pretend that never happened." America said looking away.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU IDIOT!" England yelled before turning back to his bag of goodies.

"Let's see. I'm sure there's something good in here…" England hummed before he found something that looked good. "AH-"

"This…Hey America, Look what I found!"

"That can't be good." America gapped at England's drunken smile.

"Let's try putting this on shall we~?"

America blanched at the mouth gag in England's hands.

"HOLY SHI-! THAT'S THE WORST THING EVER!" America yelled as his face turned bright red. "NO! Absolutely fucking NO!"

"…"

"PERVERT!"

"Be Quiet." England ordered as he placed the mouth gag on the loud America.

"Hnng! I 'ont Hoget 'is umf! Mm!" America tried to mutter as England slipped the strap into the notch. "Mmh! Mmhng!"

"Let's shut that loud mouth of yours. Huh America."

America glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that." England hiccupped. He then took Texas off America's face so he could get a good look at his eyes before he started to kiss him on the cheek and move his way slowly to his neck.

America just fidgeted as England started to kiss his neck. His mind was starting too clear up now. England then kissed him on his covered mouth. He pulled away looking annoyed.

"…You can't kiss me like this huh?"

America nodded, trying to keep back his annoyance. England sighed before removing the gag.

"fu- hah. England-"

What ever America was going to say was cut off by England kissing him and forcing his tongue into America's mouth. America tried to stiffen his moans as England's tongue roamed his mouth, restling his own into submission.

'_Hmm…it's like his tongue has a mind of its own.'_

Finally England pulled back to take a breath. America blinked, his mind had finally cleared up enough as England started staring at him like he was a scone to devour.

"…Hey."

'_Damn…I can still feel his tongue.'_ America panted.

"America." England whispered seductively. "Let's take this a little further."

America's eyes narrowed.

"America?" England asked nervously. Did he break him?

"…England."

CRACK! SNAP!

"…" England stared as America literally pulled the straps apart and broke the chains as he stood up."

'_It seems the alcohol has worn off…'_

America started walking towards him.

"Eh? Ahah…Ahahahahaha eh uhm…?"

"Play time…is over."

"Wa-Wait! Now just a minute."

England yelled as America tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms under him, then grabbed the ropes that England had planned to use on him.

"America! AMERICA! STO…P!"

WHISH! CRACK!

WHISH! CRACK!

"Ah! This hurts you twit! Let me go!" England yelled as he turned his head slightly to face his attacker. His bare buttocks were bright red from being hit by the riding crop in America's hands.

"You've had your fun. Now its' my turn. Prepare yourself!" America panted with rage.

England looked back down to the floor.

"…England?"

"…"

"Uhm." America got closer and looked at him with concern as England whimpered against the ground. "Does it hurt that much?"

England didn't reply.

"I tied your hands a little differently but I thought it was still okay- sorr-"

"D….Do….Do whatever you want..git." England huffed.

America face palmed as he began to get pelted by those damn invisible hearts as England crooned to be punished.

"Oh my God! I can't handle him. He's such a pervert."

Ammerica turned around and headed to the bedroom to sleep. Leaving England still tied up on the floor.

"I think you should just just stay like that for a while." America said nonchalantly as England threw a tantrum. "Ah! Wait! Hey! Wait!

"Uwahhhh!"

"Don't leave me!"

"BAKA!"

**The Next Morning**

America was glaring at the two older Nations kneeling on the floor. "Jesus you guys."

France was shaking, a little hung over and confused. England was hungover…but he remembered what had happened and was blushing as he stared at the ground.

"YOU'RE FUCKING HORRIBLE!"

'_I want to die.'_

'_This is bad…I don't remember anything…'_

'_I want to die.'_

'_I drank too much.'_

'_I want to die. I want to die…He's so cute when he's angry! Bugger!'_

"Damn."

"We're really sorry." They said in unison.

End!


End file.
